Love to Jealousy
by Masterob
Summary: Amy will do anything to win Sonic's heart, even date his best friend, but as he starts to develop feelings for her, Amy will soon get a taste of her own medicine. Will contain a sex scene. features two Fire Emblem characters as Homage to SSB Brawl .
1. The plan starts

Love to Jealousy

**Love to Jealousy**

_The heart is not something to play with_

It's a nice day, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, Amy is chasing Sonic around Emerald City.

"Amy would you please stop chasing me!?" Sonic said.

"Not until you marry me!" Amy shouted.

"I don't wanna marry you dammit!" Sonic said.

"Yes you do!" Amy said.

Sonic ran off and left Amy in the dust.

"What the fuck, he always leaves me", Amy said.

She then walked away all sad.

"How am I going to get to Sonic, he always leaves me behind", Amy said.

She walked and she saw Tails wiping the window on his house.

"Hi Tails", Amy said.

"Hello Amy", Tails said, still wiping.

Amy thinks. 'Tails is Sonic's best friend, maybe he can help me'.

"Is something bothering you?" Tails asked.

"Well Sonic left me in the dust again, what should I do Tails?" Amy asked.

"Amy Sonic doesn't seem to be interested in you, maybe you should try something else", Tails said.

"But I like Sonic", Amy said.

"I don't think he likes you back, it's one-sided love and it will end in heartbreak", Tails said.

"I'm sure he likes me, he's probably too shy to admit it", Amy said.

"Well find a way to make him confess his love if you believe so", Tails said.

"How?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, write a poem, write a song, give his chocolate or flowers, maybe both", Tails said.

"Well how would you respond to a girl?" Amy asked.

"As long as the girl could come out and tell me honestly how she feels without stalking me then I'll give her a chance", Tails said.

"Ok, good idea, thank you Tails, you're a life saver", Amy said and kissed Tails' cheek and left.

Tails held where she kissed him.

"I love this job, free kisses", Tails said.

Amy tried all the tricks, she gave him a poem, he didn't like it, she sung a song, she told her to get singing lessons, she gave him chocolate, it was a flavor he didn't like, she tried the flowers, he was allergic.

"One last trick", Amy said. She went to Sonic.

"Look Sonic, I just want to say that you mean a lot to me, I love you, I want you as my boyfriend, I will make you happy", Amy said.

Sonic looked at her in a stupid way ad then sped off.

Amy broke down in tears.

"What am I gonna do, he doesn't love me like I love him", Amy said.

She walked home and along the way she saw something on T.V., the woman wanted the man's attention so she got him jealous by dating another man.

"That's it, I'll date someone else, I need someone to go along with it", Amy said.

She started looking around, for a guy, Knuckles said no, Shadow said no, Silver said no, she considered Charmy but she thought that was too desperate.

"Who am I gonna get to date me?" Amy asked.

She walked and passed by Tails' house and had an idea.

She knocked on the door and Tails answered.

"Hello Amy, what is it?" Tails asked.

"Sonic turned me down, I'm so alone and desperate, so I was wondering if you would…" Amy said.

"You want to date me?" Tails asked.

"Uh yeah, I need you too-", Amy said.

"Say no more Amy, I'll pick you up tomorrow, we'll go wherever you want, I'll make sure you feel better", Tails said.

"Aw thanks Tails", Amy said.

Tails closed the door and Amy left.

"This is great, I didn't have to tell him it was fake, he'll make it more believable", Amy said.

She walked on home.


	2. Putting the plan to action

The next day Tails is getting himself ready

The next day Tails is getting himself ready.

"Wow I can't believe I'm gonna date Amy, weird that I had a little crush on her but she only liked Sonic, oh well now I have a chance to date a pretty girl", Tails said.

Amy started going to Tails' house.

"Ok, I heard that Sonic's gonna be at the park hanging out with one of his buddies from Brawl, so I'll convince Tails to join me at the park", Amy said.

She knocked on the door and Tails answered it.

"Amy you're here, you look pretty today", Tails said.

"Thanks, you're sweet", Amy said.

"Where do you wanna go Amy?" Tails asked.

"I was thinking, how about the park, we can go for a nice stroll hand-in-hand", Amy said.

"Sounds nice, ok let's go", Tails said.

Amy noticed he put on cologne.

"Nice cologne", Amy asked.

"Yeah, it's not really a big name, I was looking for TAG body spray, heard it was a great smelling cologne", Tails said.

"Tails I don't care what you smell like, all I care is that you're here, now lets go", Amy said.

They walked through the park, waving at people who noticed them.

"Wow Amy, you picked a lovely day to stroll through the park, I take the day for granted so I'm glad I went on a date with you", Tails said.

Amy was looking around for Sonic not really paying attention to Tails.

"Amy?" Tails asked.

"Uh yeah, nice day hey looks its Sonic", Amy said.

Tails looked and saw Sonic talking with fellow Brawler Ike (Fire Emblem).

"Well Amy just kept bugging me yesterday when will she give up?" Sonic asked.

"Who know Sonic, most girls don't give up, at least the girls I know have some decency not to act like that", Ike said.

"Sonic!" Amy asked.

"Oh no it's Amy", Sonic said.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted.

"And Tails?" Sonic asked.

He saw the two come hand-in-hand.

"Hey Sonic, me and Tails are dating now", Amy said.

"Say what?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, you blew your chance, big time, so now Tails has a chance", Amy said.

"Yeah well…good luck I guess", Sonic said.

Ike looked a little suspicious.

"Hello there um…" Amy said, pondering his name, "Is it Mike?"

"It's Ike, no 'M' in my name", Ike said.

"Oh yeah, you have some nice moves, you were entertaining in Brawl, right Tails?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, but I like Link better, no offense Ike", Tails said.

"Quite alright, I haven't really made a name for myself yet, I plan to do so soon", Ike said.

"Well Brawl will help you with that lets go Tails, Sonic is too busy to hang out with us", Amy said and left with Tails much to Sonic's confusion.

'I think its working, he seemed so jealous, I just need to ass fuel to the fire', Amy thought.

"What the hell was that all about?" Sonic asked.

"I'd be careful if I were you, she looks like the type to fuck with someone's emotions to get what she wants, you could be a victim", Ike said.

"Please, no one can fuck me over", Sonic said.

"Maybe not you, but your friend", Ike said.

"Huh?" Sonic asked.

Amy and Tails were still walking through the park.

"I really enjoy being with you Amy", Tails said.

"Um yeah, that's nice", Amy said, still thinking of ways to get to Sonic.

"Amy are you alright, you don't seem like yourself", Tails said.

"Oh um, I guess I'm still a little bummed from yesterday", Amy said.

"Is that why you went to Sonic and rubbed our date in his face?" Tails asked.

"Yeah that's why", Amy said.

Tails stood in front of Amy.

"Don't worry, I'll make you happy", Tails said and kissed Amy's cheek.

"Wow Tails, you're really sweet", Amy said.

"Well let's move on, where to next?" Tails asked.

'Ok, I also heard Sonic and Ike were gonna meet later at the roller rink with Marth (Fire Emblem) so I'll head there, it's a good thing Charmy owes me a favor for getting him out of trouble with Vector or I never would have been able to find all this out', Amy thought.

"Let's go to the roller rink", Amy said.

"That sounds exciting, let's go", Tails said.

They went to the roller rink and skated around. Amy was looking out to see if she saw Sonic, Ike or Marth.

"Isn't this fun Amy?" Tails asked.

"Um yeah it is, I love coming here", Amy said.

She then saw Sonic hanging out with Ike and Marth at the bar.

"There they are", Amy said.

"Who's 'they'? Hey it's Sonic with Ike and Marth", Tails said.

Sonic noticed Amy and Tails.

"They're here too?" Sonic asked.

"I think she's still stalking you via dating Tails", Ike said.

"Why is she still doing that?" Marth asked.

"I really don't know, she's too desperate to get his attention", Ike said.

"Let's go somewhere else", Sonic said and left with Ike and Marth, much to Amy's disappointment.

"Tails, I'm tired, will you take me home?" Amy asked.

"Sure thing", Tails said.

He and Amy skated out the rink and he took her to her house.

"I had fun today Amy", Tails said.

"Same here Tails, lets do this again tomorrow", Amy said.

Tails kissed Amy's nose and walked home.

"This was the greatest day of my life, I feel like I have a chance to be with Amy forever", Tails said.

Amy entered her house.

"This is all falling to plan", Amy said.

She then called Charmy.

"Charmy, it's Amy, what's on tomorrow's agenda for Sonic?" Amy asked.


	3. The truth

It was a 3 days for them

It was a 3 days for them. Each day Amy went where Sonic was.

He was at the ball game so that's where Tails and Amy dated.

He was in the arcade so that's where Tails and Amy were.

He went to see the WWE special appearance in Mobius so Tails and Amy went there, and Amy was to over with the match.

"Use the chair! Knock him out with the fucking chair Randy!" Amy said.

"I wonder if I can get an autograph from Kofi Kingston", Tails said.

Soon Amy and Tails went to a restaurant where Sonic was hanging out with Ike and Marth.

"When will Sonic act on his jealousy?" Amy asked.

"Amy, what do you want to eat?" Tails asked.

"Get me some steak", Amy said.

"Sure, um waiter?" Tails said.

At the table of Sonic, Ike and Marth, they're talking about the situation.

"I swear she's trying to get me jealous", Sonic said.

"Why don't you just let her know you're on to her and spare some feelings?" Ike asked.

"Nah I have a trick up my sleeve, someone will be here soon", Sonic said.

The head waiter announced to everyone that it was dance time.

"Let's dance Amy", Tails said.

The song _Helena_ by My Chemical Romance played and Tails and Amy danced on the floor.

Tails held Amy close during the song.

'I've really grown to Amy these last few days, I should tell her how I feel tonight', Tails thought.

Amy then saw Sonic coming to the group.

"Hello Amy", Sonic said.

"Look, I'm dancing with you're best friend", Amy said.

"I see Tails has really grown to you huh?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah Sonic, I really like her", Tails said.

"Are you sure you two like each other, I'm having my doubts", Sonic said.

"Please Sonic, I really like Tails", Amy said.

"Are you sure, you can't fool me Amy, I hardly feel the least bit jealous", Sonic said.

"Oh yeah, watch this", Amy said.

She then pulled Tails into a long passionate kiss.

"How was that?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, and my date will say the same", Sonic said.

"DATE!?" Amy asked.

Sally Acorn showed up.

"Yeah Amy, his date", Sally said.

Amy was totally shocked.

"But you have Tails", Sonic said.

"Yes Amy, I love you, and you showed it", Tails said going to kiss Amy but she kept his face away.

"Tails I don't like you, I only dated you to get to Sonic", Amy said.

Tails was in total shock.

"Huh?" Tails asked.

"Tails I would never date you, you're a nice boy but you're just not up to my standards", Amy said.

"But Amy…" Tails said.

"What the hell are you talking about Amy?" Sonic asked.

"Tails, did you really think I like you, you're not the sexy hero, you're just the cute side-kick, and I don't do cute", Amy said.

"That's a little harsh Amy", Sally said.

"But you kissed me", Tails said.

"All an act, that was a kiss well wasted", Amy said.

"Ouch", Ike said.

"That's not really polite young lady", Marth said.

"But Amy, I love you, please don't leave me!" Tails said going close to Amy.

"Tails no, get away", Amy said.

"No, not until you love me like I love you", Tails said.

"TAILS GET AWAY!" Amy shouted and pushed Tails to the floor.

Tails then broke down in tears.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT AMY!!" Sonic shouted.

"But Sonic", Amy said.

"BUT NOTHING, YOU TOYED WITH MY BEST FRIEND'S HEART AND BROKE IT, I NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!" Sonic shouted.

"Please Sonic", Amy said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE!!" Sonic shouted.

"Yeah you've caused enough trouble, now leave", Ike said.

"But guys", Amy said getting teary.

"LEAVE!" Ike shouted.

Amy ran out of there with the whole restaurant giving her the stink eye.

Tails was still crying on the floor.

"There, there honey, come with me I'll take you home", Sally said.

"(Sniff) Ok Aunt Sally", Tails said.

Sally took Tails home and Sonic took a walk to cool off.

When he said he never wants to see Amy again, he meant it.

Sally took Tails home and decided to spend the night with him out of worry.

She also felt complete hatred for Amy after what she did.

Amy is walking home, she felt terrible, she not only drove off her one true love forever, and she hurt one of her friends.

"Why can't I find love?" Amy asked herself.

Song from My Chemical Romance:

_What's the worse that I can say?_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long not goodnight_

_Well if you carry on this way_

_Things are better if I stay_

_So long and goodnight_

_So long not goodnight_

We all know the worse that she can say, how will she rebound from this?


	4. Fights: Verbal and Physical

Amy went to sleep, though it was hard for her to sleep with the guilt

Amy went to sleep, though it was hard for her to sleep with the guilt.

She awoke the next morning and decided to go for a walk.

The thing is a lot of people already knew what she did to Tails, even her friends.

As she was walking through emerald city she noticed Knuckles leaning against the wall giving her a cold stare.

Amy avoided the stare and kept on moving.

Later she passed by Bunnie and Antoine who were both chatting but stopped when the saw Amy.

They left with a look of disgust on their faces, making Amy feel more miserable.

She then waited at a bus stop but looked next to her and saw Rouge who also gave her a cold stare.

When the bus came, Amy got on and a lot of people gave her a cold stare, even Cream.

"Not you too", Amy said.

Cream turned her head away, as did Cheese.

"I'm not speaking to you", Cream said.

Amy felt guiltier and sat on the only available seat, which was next to Charmy.

"You really blew it", Charmy said.

"Tell me about it", Amy said.

"Well how are you gonna rebound from this?" Charmy asked.

"I don't know Charmy, I really fucked up here, not only does Sonic hate me, I really hurt Tails and now everyone else hates me", Amy said.

"Well next time you should just take 'no' for an answer", Charmy said.

"Yeah, maybe if I did none of this would have happened, Tails was right, one-sided love ends in heart-break, both of us found out the hard way", Amy said.

"Well I guess I am to blame a little too, I did tell you all this stuff not knowing the consequences", Charmy said.

"Don't blame yourself Charmy, you were only trying to help", Amy said.

"Well I think it's my fault, besides Vector says it's my fault, and that you're a bitch", Charmy said.

"Like I give a shit what Vector thinks, come to think of it, why should I give a shit on what anyone else thinks? In fact, maybe Tails is also to blame because he should have known this was happening, I even tried to explain it to him, he should have listened carefully, thanks for your help Charmy, now I feel much better, anyway my stop's here, catch you later", Amy said and pecked Charmy's cheek and left the bus.

"Ah the satisfaction of a job well done", Charmy said.

He then saw Cream giving him a cold stare.

"What?" Charmy asked.

"I don't believe you", Cream said in a cold manner.

"I ain't done nothing", Charmy said.

"Oh really, you ain't done nothing?" Cream asked while approaching him.

"What are you doing?" Charmy asked.

Cream got in his face.

"You think it's ok that a sweet boy like Tails had his heart-broken like that? You think it's ok that you helped Amy do that? You think it's ok that Amy can go around believe it was Tails' own fault!?" Cream asked in a furious tone.

"I didn't tell her to think that, I was only doing my job", Charmy said.

"You have a rotten job, you're rotten, I don't like you Charmy", Cream said.

"Please Cream, I didn't mean anything bad, I was paying back a favor for Amy", Charmy said.

"WAS THE FAVOR THAT IMPORTANT THAT TAILS' HEART IS BROKEN CHARMY BEE!?" Cream shouted.

Charmy broke down in tears.

"I'm so sorry Cream, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I only wanted to help", Charmy cried.

"Well now you should help make Tails feel better, you should apologize to him", Cream said.

"(Sniff) Ok Cream", Charmy sobbed.

"Ok now stop crying Charmy, its ok I'm not mad anymore", Cream said and hugged Charmy.

Charmy still sobbed.

"You'll make it p to everyone once you apologize, don't be sad anymore", Cream said and kissed Charmy's forehead.

Charmy stopped crying and hugged Cream.

Meanwhile Amy is walking around with a smile on her face.

"I don't need to worry about what any other moron thinks of me and this situation", Amy said.

She passed by Tails house and saw Sally taking out the garbage.

Sally seemed to notice Amy walking by and got a bit upset.

"Well you seem happy", Sally said in an annoyed tone.

"Why not? It's a beautiful day, and the air is fresh", Amy said.

"How about the fact that Tails is inside crying his eyes out because of what _you_ did", Sally said.

"If he's gonna mourn forever he obviously has problems, and I will not deal with his problems", Amy said.

"Listen you, the reason why Tails is upset is because you used him and then broke his heart, what kind of woman does that?" Sally asked.

"What kind of man bitches about it?" Amy asked.

Sally then slapped Amy across the face.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking about Tails like that?" Sally asked.

Amy then slapped Sally back.

"Who the hell do you think you are putting your filthy hands on me?" Amy asked.

Sally slapped Amy again, but Amy slapped back and then the two started fighting outside Tails' house.

Sally punched Amy a few times on the face and then kneed her in the gut.

Amy head-butted Sally and broke her nose and then kneed her face.

Sally kicked Amy in the gut and smacked her around causing blood to come out her mouth.

Amy gave Sally an uppercut and got up to kick her in the face.

Sally wiped the blood from her nose and charged at Amy but Amy whacked Sally through Tails' window with her Piko-Piko hammer.

"Bitch", Amy said and walked away.

Tails left his room to see what the racket was and he saw Sally out cold in his mouth, with blood on her face and glass everywhere.

"Aunt Sally?" Tails asked.

He checked her and barely detected a pulse.

"Oh God Sally", Tails panicked.

He then called 911.

"Come quick, Princess Sally Acorn is out cold in my house, it's a bloody mess, please come quickly", Tails said.

He went to Sally and hugged her.

"Please don't die Sally", Tails said.

The Paramedics came and took Sally to the hospital; Sonic and Vector were there too.

"Who did this?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know Sonic, I just found her like that", Tails said.

"Well whoever did this is now Mobius' most wanted", Vector said.

Sally was driven to the hospital, Amy was in deep trouble.


	5. Final conflict, sexual intercouse, end

Amy kept walking and then went into an ally where a puddle was and she used the water to wipe off some blood

Amy kept walking and then went into an ally where a puddle was and she used the water to wipe off some blood.

"Fucking Sally, try to ruin my good looks", Amy said.

Two people approached her.

"Scourge, Fiona? What brings you two here?" Amy asked.

"We tend to hang out here", Scourge said.

"What happened to you? You look like you took a beating?" Fiona asked.

"I got into a fight with Sally, apparently I'm the town bitch because I broke Tails' heart", Amy said.

"Yeah me and Fiona heard about that", Scourge said.

"Tails is such a drama queen, I'm starting to think he is a _queen_, if you know what I mean", Fiona said.

"Yeah I do, nice rhyme", Amy said.

"Really, I considered being a rapper", Fiona said.

"Yeah that would be epic", Amy said.

"Well come hang with us where you don't have to worry about that homo", Scourge said.

"Amy!" Cream shouted entering the ally with Charmy.

"Cream what are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"I overheard you talking about being in a fight with Sally over what happened to Tails, care to explain that?" Cream asked.

"Ugh, I'm tired of everyone thinking Tails is so important, it's really annoying", Amy said.

"Maybe if you hadn't used him like that people wouldn't hate you so much", Cream said.

"Hey the end justifies the means", Amy said.

"No it doesn't, especially if it panned out bad", Cream said.

"Look little girl, you should take a hike, you're really starting to annoy us", Fiona said.

"Buzz off, I'm talking here", Cream said.

Scourge grabbed her by the throat.

"You've got a lot of nerve bitch", Scourge said.

"Hey get off of her", Charmy said.

"Or what?" Scourge asked.

Charmy then punched Scourge in the face.

"Big mistake", Scourge said and punched Charmy back.

Scourge went in to attack Charmy with punches to the face and knees to the gut.

"Hey don't hurt him you big bully", Cream said.

"Oh shut up", Fiona said kicking Cream to the floor.

Cream got up and punched Fiona in the face but she got smacked around a bit.

Charmy got off the floor and did some hard punches to Scourge and a few stings.

The fight then started to leave the ally and into the street.

Fiona tossed Cream on the ally and then stomped on her back

Scourge tossed Charmy onto the hood of the car and started punching him repeatedly.

Fiona punched Cream a lot in the gut against the wall.

Soon Sonic, Tails and Vector arrived in the area.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic, Amy was the one who attacked Sally", Cream said.

"Shut up!" Fiona said and punched Cream in the face.

The police arrived and aimed their guns.

Scourge and Fiona put their hands up but Amy ran off.

"I will not go to jail!" Amy shouted and ran, with Tails then chasing after her.

Amy ran into a construction site where there was a lot of moving steel.

As she walked through one of cranes lost control and steel started heading toward her.

Amy saw this and closed her eyes and the steel came at her and she felt impact.

When she opened her eyes she saw herself on the floor and Tails down on the floor.

It occurred to her that Tails knocked her out the way and took the collision himself.

"TAILS!" Amy shouted and went to him.

Tails still had some consciousness.

"Tails, why?" Amy asked.

"Because…I still…love you", Tails said and lost consciousness.

He awoke several hours later and he saw all his friends, Sonic, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Ike, Marth and even Amy.

"We're glad you're ok", Sonic said.

"You were quite lucky", Vector said.

"You're got a lot of bravery and kindness to do something like that, especially to someone who hurt you", Marth said.

"I'm not one to hold grudges", Tails said.

Amy then hugged Tails tight.

"Oh Tails, you saved my life thank you so much", Amy said.

"Amy, you're…hurting…me", Tails said in pain.

"Oh sorry", Amy said.

"It's ok; um gang could you leave for 5 minutes?" Tails asked.

"Sure, let's go", Sonic said and everyone left, so Tails and Amy were alone.

"Amy, I'm glad you're ok", Tails said.

"Yeah, I can't believe you still love me after all that", Amy said.

"What can I say, you're a beautiful young hedgehog", Tails said.

Amy crawled in bed next to him.

"Is that so?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, you're the 1st girl I ever kissed, I really have a lot of affection for you", Tails said.

"Oh really, let's see if you still have that affection", Amy said.

She kissed Tails on the lips and he returned the favor.

She then started to take off her panties, and pressed on her crotch to reveal her vagina and pulled out Tails' member.

She then inserted his member into her vagina and she did slow inserts. She had to be careful on how rough she was because Tails was still weak but she moved slow enough not to hurt him and fast enough to satisfy him.

Tails stuck his hands up her skirt and rubbed her breast. Amy kept moving and humping and used her thumbs to massage his pecks.

"Oh God", Tails said.

Amy then went down and kissed up his neck and licked his neck while still rubbing his pecks. Tails then rubbed her ass and fingered her anus further motivating her lips on his neck. Eventually Tails felt so excited he came along with Amy.

"God that felt great", Tails said.

"I'll make it better", Amy said.

She put her vagina in his face and then she sucked his member. Tails knew what she wanted and he licked her vagina. He then sucked on her clit which really excited her.

"Oh Tails, you're so good", Amy said.

She licked her tongue around fast and deep-throated his member. She bopped her head up and down at a fast pace. Tails pushed his face further into Amy's vagina and licked deep into her G-spot.

"Oh God!" Amy shouted.

Tails then licked deeper into the G-Spot and he caused her to cum in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm not done here", Amy said.

She kept sucking Tails' member while he just laid there and touched her vagina more until he came in her mouth.

"That was great", Tails said.

"You are the one for me", Amy said.

A knock on the door occurred and Amy quickly put on her panties and got off the bed and Tails pulled up his blanket and put away his member.

"Come in", Amy said.

The police entered.

"Time to go to jail", Sonic said.

"WHAT!" Amy asked.

"You have to go Amy", Sonic said.

The cuffs were slapped on.

"I'll visit you Amy", Tails said.

"Thank you sweetheart", Amy said and left.

"I guess you're now her boyfriend", Sonic said.

"Well Sonic, she did say she liked the hero, and I am her hero", Tails said.

"Oh, so she's really unavailable?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah she is", Tails said.

"Well I'm a bit jealous now", Sonic said.

Tails' eye twitched and he fainted.

Sonic shrugged and left.

Soon although Amy went to Jail with Scourge and Fiona, Tails managed to bail out Amy, and she went on being his girlfriend, everyone was happy, except Scourge and Fiona who were still in jail.

"Why did I join you anyway?" Fiona asked.

"Oh shut up", Scourge said.

"Hey quiet in there, I'm trying to make out with my girlfriend!" Charmy shouted.

"Wow Charmy you're cute when you're angry", Cream said.

Fiona and Scourge banged their heads on the wall.


End file.
